Not applicable.
Not applicable.
Not applicable.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of wheeled vehicles, and more particularly to a combination bicycle and scooter.
2. Description of Related Art
As can be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. Nos. D305,134; 4,653,766; 5,192,089 and 5,620,189, the prior art is replete with myriad and diverse wheeled vehicles.
While all of the aforementioned prior art constructions are more than adequate for the basic purpose and function for which they have been specifically designed, they are uniformly deficient with respect to their failure to provide a simple, efficient, and practical combination bicycle and scooter.
As a consequence of the foregoing situation, there has existed a longstanding need for a new and improved combination bicycle and scooter and the provision of such a construction is a stated objective of the present invention.
Briefly stated, the present invention provides a wheeled vehicle that is convertible between a bicycle mode and a scooter mode. The cycle scooter includes a front wheel drive system with an operator seat that is movable between a lowered position that provides for comfortable operation of the vehicle in the bicycle mode, and a raised position for comfortable operation in the scooter mode. The frame includes rear and front portions that are pivotally attached and movable between a folded storage position and an extended operating position.